Mirage
by SubspaceStar
Summary: Awful summary: Kagome and Kurama are cousins attending the same school. Both kept the secret of the existence of demons but how will they react when they found out the other knows. WARNING: OOC, yaoi, cussing, blood. KagHieKur main pairing I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: YAOI (GUY loves GUY) CUSSING, BLOOD (?), AND OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC)**

**Author's note: So my boyfriend got me into Yu Yu Hakusho and I started reading fanfics of it. I liked the crossover ones with Inuyasha so I thought, might as well as make one. The most popular pairings were KuramaxKagome or HieixKagome but KuramaxHiei is my otp so I thought I'll combine all of them. Rather then a love triangle of Kagome choosing Kurama or Hiei, this will be more of Hiei choosing between his longtime friend Kurama or the new powerful girl Kagome, as well as other characters getting involve (such as Inuyasha and slight KagomexKurama etc).**

**I'll explain more of this in the next chapter but long story short, Kagome's uncle (brother of her mother) married Shiori (Kurama's mom) and Kagome got accepted to Midoriiro no Bara high school (an elite school that I made up which translates to green roses) which is a hour or so away from her house so she moved in with Kurama so that it'll be easier for her to attend school. Plus the two don't know the other one hunts demons so Kagome knows Kurama as Shuichi.I know that Kurama's step-brother name is the same as Shuichi so in this fanfic he's called Kokoda. (based on what the wikia says of him.) Also, Kagome and Kurama as cousins but more like trough marriage cousins. Also everyone is now sixteen years old. **

**Also, I swear though there will be Oc's BUT NONE OF THEM WILL END UP WITH CANON CHARACTERS NOR WILL THEY TEAM UP WITH THE CANON CHARACTERS. They will be supporting characters of the canon characters or just villains but they won't be with them all the time like in every chapter.**

**GUIDE**

_Thoughts_

"normal speech"

*sound effects*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*clic clic clic*

The sound of black heels spread throughout the main hall of Midoriiro no Bara High School. A female student decked in a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a green vest over it, glided, her black skirt swished and flowed. While everyone else headed towards the cafeteria or a friend's class to eat, she was the only one heading towards the lockers.

Her thick, wavy, black hair flowed behind her, swaying left and right, following every step she took. Her arms stayed close to her sides, fists balled up. Kissable lips were in in a tight pout. Caramel colored eyes glared straight ahead, anger and determination made anyone moved to the side and allowed her to hurry by.

Kagome Higarashi wasn't angry. She wasn't furious. She was pissed off and ready to let hell loose.

Everyone stayed out of her path and those who were brave enough to cross it quickly scurried away. She turned to a sharp corner and scanned the hallway. _There he is._ He was a redhair, wearing the male equivalent of the school uniform with black slacks instead of a skirt, chatting with a fellow classmate near his locker.

"Shuichi!"

The redhair and classmate turned around. Confused emerald eyes met outraged caramel eyes.

"Why did you give Daito (random guy name) my number!?" Kagome demanded. The classmate muttered 'see ya' and ran off.

Shuichi sighed. "I don't know, I assumed he was a classmate of yours or something." He chided, adding a hint of irritation.

"You would have think that I would have given it to him myself!? And he is a classmate but he's such a douchebag." Kagome crossed her arms, getting more frustrated. _How could someone as smart as Shuichi think it was a marvelous idea to give out my number to some stranger._ "How could you! Like seriously-"

"Well I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry I won't do it again." He snapped, which caused Kagome to flinch a little.

_What's up with him? Lately he's been a jerk._ Kagome wondered. She studied his face. His handsome face, first thing most girls noticed, gave off a mix of irritation look and a tired one. His bright emerald eyes, ones that everyone always fell in love with, looked a bit dull and light dark circles surrounded them. _Is he stressing out? Not getting enough sleep? That could explain why he's been cranky._ "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her anger turning into concern and guilt.

Shuichi looked away. "I'm just really stressed right now." He held up a blue folder that he was clutching. "The student government wants to cut off my club funding because it's unimportant. We're suppose to have a meeting soon but they keep putting it off."

"That's so stupid! Plant club is awesome!" Kagome excited, throwing a fist in the air.

Shuichi chuckled. "It' actually botany club."

"Same thing." Kagome joked, glad that she cheered him up. "You should just march right in their office and tell them off."

"I guess do." Shuichi glanced down. "I'm sorry about the phone number thing. I was just so distracted by this," He nodded to the folder. "That I wasn't really thinking. You should block his number and I'll talk to if you want."

"It's all right, I already blocked his number anyways." She looked down. I'm sorry I snapped earlier. But Shuichi..." He glanced upon her. "Next time something's bothering you, just tell me."

"All right, I will."

Kagome grinned. "Hey, let's get something to eat. My treat."

"Sounds good." The two soon headed off.

* * *

"Are we still going to the mall?" Kimi, a female classmate, asked Kagome. School already ended but just like their other classmates, they were quickly packing their bags.

Kagome stuffed her notes into her bag while Kimi waited patiently. "No, I got a headache. Don't you have tennis practice anyways?"

"I don't feel like going. Do you have a headache or fear of what you got on that quiz." Kimi teased, a she knew how Kagome always panicked about grades.

"Shush now. Sides, I actually study a lot." Kagome praised herself as she zipped her backpack closed. "Done. Wanna walk home together?" The two lived in the same area.

"Yeah. Did you do an all-nighter?" Kimi asked as the pair made their way out. A group of girls who were standing near the doors stopped chatting and glared at them.

Kagome and Kimi ignored them, guiding quickly past them. "No, it was a easy subject. And it was only a quiz."

"Are you kidding me, Mr. 's Yamato's quizzes are more like tests! And yes, I did an all-nighter." Kagome laughed of how her friend knew the question she was going to ask. Kimi looked back at the girls. "Fangirls are freaking annoying." Kagome didn't need to look back. "If they ever threaten you, I'll punch them in the face."

"They just glare at me most of the time." Kagome sighed.

"They talk shit about you, you know." Kimi said casually.

"I know. But it's whatever, I don't care." Kagome did care a little.

It wasn't her fault that her uncle married Shuchi's mother, which Kagome was happy for them. But when they found out she was to attend High School, an elite private school, was an must-go school. Too bad the probelm is the school a hour, by just train, away from her hometown. Lucky for her, her cousin Shuichi not only lived close by the school but attended it as well. Their parents agreed that Kagome would live with Shiori and her family for the time being.

The first day of school was going perfect for her, gaining attention from all the students as not being only a new student but someone from a different place. She gained friends, males and females, and was quite popular in her class, C-2. But when some of the girls noticed how she would talk to Shuichi Minamono from class B-2 and lived with him, envy took over their friendship. Now she hangouts with Kimi and some of the lesser popular students. Some of the girls were still friends with her, only to get on Shuichi"s good side.

"Okay then." Kimi gave a light smile before looking ahead. "There's Mr. perfect, by the way."

Kagome glanced to see Shuichi. "You really don't like him do you?"

Kimi shrugged. "He's all right, just I don't see whats so special about him, no offense. 'Sides, he seems weird."

Shuichi noticed the two girls and walked towards them. "Going home already? But didn't you say you were planning to join anarchy club today?" He asked, confused. He encouraged Kagome to join, hoping she'll make more friends. (He kinda disapproved of Kimi.)

"She's doesn't feel like going." Kimi replied looking at Kagome's 'what' expression.

"I don't know if I should. Anyways, I have a headache. It's nothing serious though." She grinned at her concern cousin. "Are you going home?"

"Um no, I'm going to talk to the student government. Well, try to anyways." He gave a small smile. "I'll see you later at home."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." The two girls waved to him before walking off.

Shuichi watched the pair until they left the school gates. He quickly sped off, exiting the side gates and crossed two blocks.

* * *

"Yo." Kurama turned to face the caller. Standing out a cafe, he had gel-back greaser-style black hair that shined on the light tanned teenage, his chestnut brown eyes twinkled as he smiled. Decked in a simple stereotypical male high school outfit, Yusuke allowed his jacket unzipped, revealing a white shirt, to fit him as more of his style.

"I'm assuming everyone is ready."

"Actually Hiei is late." Another male teenager, who wore the same outfit as Yusuke expect kept his jacket closed, grumbled. He didn't have a really attractive face but had a strong tall build, with small light brown eyes and hair done in a pompadour hairstyle. (AN: Thank you Thea Death End)

"Hmm, I suppose we don't have time to wait."

"Exactly! Let's forget about him!" Kuwabara, the other teenager, cried out angrily.

"Enough then, let's just go."

* * *

"It's cute but I don't think the style would fit me."

"I think it'll look great on you." Kagome commented. The two girls were talking about how a fashion trend of putting flower crowns, or just flowers, in one's hair was going around.

"Nah, flowers aren't really my thing. But you're look really adorable in one."

"Thank you. We should go out and buy a crown then wear it to school together." Kimi smiled.

"It's against school dress code but fuck it."

Kagome laughed and noted how close they were to their neighborhood, though Kimi lived on a other street. Then she felt the dark auras. _Three demons!? Here, right now?_ Kagome turned to Kimi, who was ranting about how stupid school dress codes were.

"You okay?" Kimi asked, stopping her loud ranting.

Kagome gave a light smile. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit hot and my headache feels worse." She suddenly feel guilty, but knew she had to lie.

Kimi studied her, showing true concern. "Well, you do look kinda sick." _I deserved that._ Kagome thought. "Hurry home and take some medicine."

"I will promise." She waved and turned to her street while Kimi did the same and walked to her street. As soon as Kimi was out of sight, Kagome ran towards the area where the demons were at. They were at a small glassy area, hidden behind some bushes. They were orges with large horns, one having one in the middle of his forehead. They were all a dark shade of blue with black pupiless eyes.

_They don't feel every strong. Still, I should get rid of them quickly._ Kagome stayed low, hiding behind a nearby tree. She quietly took out her bow and an arrow.

"I smell a female human nearby." One of them called out in an deep voice. Kagome held the end of the arrow with her right hand and put the tip on top of her left, holding it on the bow. She released it, watching as the arrow stabbed the back of her target which was the one who just spoke. The stabbing had a small white line shone, indicating that purification was complete.

His two companions jumped up. "Show yourself!" One of them growled, putting his fists up.

Kagome stepped out, taking out another arrow to use. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Hiei jumped from tree to building to pole and whatever was in front of him. _How foolish of me to fall asleep in a park. I'm most likely late._ He imagined everyone's reaction. Yusuke would be demanding why he was late, Kuwabara would be making fun of him and start a fight while Kurama would just sigh. _Whatever, it's Kurama's fault for banishing me from sleeping anywhere nearby._ Hiei paused, having to change his route due a group of high school students walking his way.

_What is with Kurama anyways?_ He wondered, trying not to care. He remembered when Kurama started acting weird, which was a month ago.

**(Flashback)**

Hiei laid back on a tree outside of the Minamino residence. He was taking a nap until a small pebble hit his right cheek. He looked down at Kurama. The redhair had a look of annoyance. "Hiei!"

"What is it?" He responded, irritated.

"What are you doing here!?" Before he could responded, Kurama hissed, "Get away from here."

"Excuse me?" Hiei jumped down, glaring at the redhair.

"I need you to leave right now and never come back."

"And if I refuse?" The dark demon smirked.

Kurama's green eyes flashed.

The sound of a door opening startled the two and a female voice called out. "Shuichi!" Hiei looked at Kurama, confused for that was not Shiori's voice but a younger female voice.

Kurama turned around and Hiei noted the quick look of fear on his face. "I'll be right there!" He turned back to Hiei. "I need you not to visit my house nor my school anymore. Please."

"Tch. Whatever." Hiei looked away, not wanting to cause an argument.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled. "I have to go. I'll see you around." He ran back towards his house.

Hiei watched him stepped inside before taking off.

**(End flashback.)**

Soon after that incident, Hiei learned that Kurama also asked Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Botan to not go near his house and school. _Is he trying to distance himself from us? Yet he still goes on missions with us?_ Hiei pondered. He wants to talk it out with Kurama but someone else was with them or they were too busy fighting other demons.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice interrupted Hiei's thoughts. He stop on a tree and looked down at the scene below him. Three demons, though one looked dead with a arrow sticking through his heart from the back, and a female high school student who held a bow and arrow.

"Ain't it oblivious?" The other one called out. "We're here to hunt for humans. And you look like a fine meal!" He licked his lips and charged towards her. Before Hiei could react, she stepped back and aimed the arrow to the demon's forehead. The arrow shot through, causing a shriek of pain before the demon collapsed down, a shining white light fainted away.

_A demon hunter?_ Hiei pondered, watching her dodged the last attacking demon.

She grinned, moving gracefully as she withdrew another arrow. "I was right, you guys were all weaklings." She taunted as she released the arrow into the demon's throat, silencing his cries. Hiei noticed the white light. S_he's not only a demon hunter but she purifies demons? Her aura even feels pure._

"HEY." Hiei stared at the girl. Her brown eyes glared at him while she held the bow, an arrow ready to pierce his heart. "Answer me. Who are you?"

_A human dares to threatens me?_ Hiei grinned as he jumped down from the tree. _This is very interesting._

* * *

**Review if like and please excuse my grammar I know it's awful.**

**Kimi is my own oc. She's a regular human so she doesn't have any powers or anything special. She's short with thick thighs, short dark brown hair and eyes, and is I guess sassy. She could be considered as Kagome's best friend but she's mainly just a classmate who plays tennis.**

**EDIT: Thank you Thea Death End for telling me what Yusuke's and Kuwabara's hairstyles were called. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems rushed DX**

**Also remember whenever Kurama is near Kagome or his family, he will be refer to Shuichi as they don't know about his other life.**

**Guide**

_Thoughts_

"Normal speech"

*sound effects*

**Chapter 2**

Kurama looked around the mansion. It's cream painted walls, shining glass windows, and red roof gave off a rich, western style theme. A black iron fence protected the mansion. For a supposedly deserted house, the black gates were left open a little, as if it were inviting anyone to enter. Which was freaky considering it was far from any city, kept hidden in a forest.

Team Urameshi were given a very odd mission. Usually their missions consisted of stopping demons, tracking mysterious cases, or even saving the world. However, this was probably the weirdest mission they would ever encounter; A mansion that ate people.

"That's a really nice place." Kuwabara commented.

"Yeah, if it didn't eat humans." Yusuke looked at the mansion. "How does a building even eat people?"

Kurama sweat-dropped. "Maybe we should go in and find out, get this mission finished with?"

"Kurama's right, let's go." The three went past the front gates, Yusuke opening the gate for all of them to enter together.

While Kuwabara tried carefully to open the front doors, Kurama look backed. _Hiei, where are you?_

* * *

**(Note: This is going to switch back and forth between Kagome's and Hiei's point of view.)**

Kagome held her arrow, aiming towards the demon's heart. Black spiked-up hair and narrow red eyes glared at her. He wore a simple black cloak, though it looked like a dress, and black pants with matching boots. A white headband covered his forehead. _He's short like me..._

"Well, are you going to strike?" He said a in menacing voice.

"I asked who you are, didn't I?" She replied coolly, only to regret it for a second._ I have to be careful, he has a very powerful aura._

Hiei stared at the girl in front of him. Now that they were both on the same ground level, he noticed more details about her. Her black hair and brown eyes were common features that most people owned. However, she held beauty and fierce determination in her eyes and her hair seemed to flow around her. Hiei looked closer at her outfit._ Green vest and black skirt? That's similar to the uniform of where Kurama attends school at._

"Answer me demon." Kagome growled, letting her impatience take over her caution.

"You might want to quiet down, unless you want your tongue cut off." Hiei grinned.

*Swoosh*

An arrow flew by Hiei, slicing a few stands of his hair before it struck itself into a tree.

"I won't miss this time." Kagome threaten, as she drew out an another arrow. Suddenly the humanoid demon was in front of her, causing Kagome to step back into a defensive pose.

He smiled when he noticed the shock in her eyes. "That was your only chance to stop me." He stepped back, allowing Kagome to relax a bit. Before she could protest, Hiei jumped onto the tree he first stood on. "I would end your life now but I have other matters to attend."

The demon sped off, leaving Kagome in a light daze. _So, a fire demon? He seems dangerous._ Kagome smiled. _Dangerous but with a sense of wonder._

* * *

"Watch out!"

Kurama looked behind, seeing the walls move in to crush them. He and the other two ran, until they reached two wooden doors. Yusuke wasted no time, busting through the middle of the doors and recklessly breaking them. The three collapsed onto to each other.

"Get off of me!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama hurried off and stood up, looking around. A huge dark wooden table stood upon an elegant red carpet. Around ten matching wooden chairs surrounded the table with a purple tablecloth. Three long narrow glass windows lighted the place. They were in the dinning area.

"What's with this house?!" Kurawaba stood off of Yusuke.

"Koenma wasn't lying about a murderer house."

Kurama remembered how many times the house tried to kill them. When they first entered, the doors shut themselves, locking the three in the mansion. They walked around and entered a hallway where the floors crumbled apart. They would have fallen if they didn't run out in time. Next as they were climbing stairs that suddenly turned into a slide and the bottom opened which lead to a spike pit. Kurama had to summoned his rose whip and the three used it as a rope to climb out, though their hands were cut up by the thorns. After that they went into another hallway which walls popped out in front of them and behind them to trap them. A green fluid leaked in and through none of them were't sure if it was acid or not, Kuwabara used his spirit sword to break a hole on one of the walls for them to escaped.

"I doubt it's really the house who's killing. it's most likely someone created a territory over this house." Kurama suggested, looking outside. It's already about to be evening? He noted, watching the sunlight fade away.

"So that would mean that they are inside the house then." Kurama looked at Kuwabara who completed his thought.

"Exactly."

"Then let's hurry up, find this person and give them a good beating!" Yusuke exclaimed, throwing his hands into a threatening hand gestures.

"Then what are you fools waiting for?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Hiei, about time you showed up!" Kuwabara complained as the short demon stepped out from the other door which lead to the kitchen.

"I'm here now so let's hurry up and end this mission." Kurama gazed at him. Hiei noticed him and waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to go on ahead. "Are you even listening? We don't have any time to waste Kurama."

"Why were you late?" Kurama asked anxiously.

"Tch. I overslept okay? Now quit worrying and get moving." Hiei turned around and went on ahead.

Kurama looked at him. _He's probably mad at me since I banned him for being near. I know he enjoys napping on the tree outside my window or near my school._ Kurama followed the rest of the group staying behind them.

* * *

"I'm home." Kagome announced as she closed the front door.

"Hello Kagome. How was your day?" Her aunt, Shiori, called from the kitchen as Kagome took off her shoe and slipped into slippers.

"It was all right. I had a quiz which I'm sure I aced it." Kagome bragged as she step in the kitchen to hug her aunt.

"That's good to hear. Would you like some ice tea?"

"Yes please." As Kagome drank her tea, she looked at her aunt. She was young and beautiful with brown eyes and black hair. _Shuichi must have gotten his traits from his father._ She recalled when they first meet which was at Shiori's and and Kazuya's (Kagome's uncle) wedding.

**(Flashback, Kagome and Shuichi are fourteen.)**

Kagome stood against the outside church walls, gazing upon the happy couple. She was glad her uncle was able to find another wife and her mother seemed happy as well. She smoothed out her white short dress, sweating a bit since it was July. _I wonder how my mother's and father's wedding was._ She shook her head. _Ugh, I can't be thinking of sad thoughts._

"Hello there." Kagome turned her attention and faced an attractive boy her age. He had long red hair and bright emerald green eyes. He wore a white tuxedo and a cheerful smile.

"Hi. I'm sure we never met but I'm Kagome Higurashi." She extended her hand out for a handshake which he shook.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino. I guess you're now my cousin."

"Yeah, guess I am." They both observed the happy couple who were taking photos. "I'm happy for both of them."

"So am I. I'm glad my mother has someone to make her happy."

Kagome glanced at him, feeling like there was something bothering him but she quickly ignored it. "My mother told me they met in the hospital. Ah, I'm sorry for prying into your business!" _Great, now he's gonna think I'm some gossip lover._

"It's all right, honestly." He looked at her. "I'm jut really happy right now."

Kagome smiled. "Okay then."

"Kagome! Shuichi!" Both teen turned to see Kagome's mother calling them. "We're going to take photos! Hurry!"

Shuichi turned to Kagome. "Shall we be on our merry way?"

"Kagome giggled. "Let's go."

**(End flashback)**

Kagome set her empty glass in the sink and washed it. She then picked up her school bag and walked up the stairs to her room. (Which was a small spare room with only a twin-bed, small one-door closet, and a small desk with a lamp that faced that window. She settled her bag on her bed and looked at her bow and arrows._ I need more arrows. Maybe I'll buy some more at that one athletic shop at the mall. Or I'll just join the archery club at school and take some._ Kagome chuckled at that last thought. Then she thought about the demon she encountered.

_There's something about him. He is a real demon but I want to know more about him. Maybe I'll see him around._

* * *

The four teens watched the blazing mansion. Flames devoured it, and the four were sure that no one would fall victim again.

Turns out it was not a human nor a demon but a human spirit with a powerful anger. (This case is how in the beginning of the manga Yusuke helped ghosts crossover.) There was no way to defeat this spirit so they had only one option; destroy the object it was possessing. Hiei had no problem using his Dragon of Darkness Flame to incinerate the building.

Yusuke clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention. "Well, another case solve! Now let's get out of here before the cops come."

"Don't you mean firefighters?" Kuwabara questioned.

Everyone else started at him in disbelief. "We need to get out of here." Yusuke said in a bored tone. They fled and didn't stop until they reached a familiar road of their city.

Kurama looked up at the night sky. _Mother must be worrying._ "I must go. It was great solving this case. I'll see you all around." Kurama waved to his friends before dashing off.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled at the redhair. He ensure that the two of them were far away from Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyesight. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you ask all of us to stay away from you?"

Kurama turned around. "I just need space." He gave Hiei an assuring smile. "I'm fine and all, just I need privacy in home and school. Please understand."

"I see." The dark demon rushed away, leaving Kurama feeling a bit relieved and guilty.

* * *

"I'm home." Shuichi stated as he entered his home and took off his shoes.

"Hey bro." Kokoda greeted, as Shuichi walked into the living where Shiori sat.

"Hello sweetie." Shuichi smiled at her, as a way to tell her he came home safe and sound. "We're watching a new tv show. Our neighbors say it's good. Do you want to watch with us?"

"Maybe later, I'm going to eat." He walked into the kitchen, seeing Kagome reading out of a notebook as she munched on some cookies.

"Hey." She called out. "How did the meeting go?"

_Meeting? Oh right..._ "I convinced them to change their minds." Shuichi lied as he pour soup for himself in a bowl.

"Good, though I knew you would win."

* * *

Kurama sighed as he shut his bedroom door. He felt tired and threw himself on his bed. He glanced outside his window and looked at the cherry blossom tree (that wasn't in bloom due to it being fall). _Hiei enjoyed napping on that tree._ Kurama smiled as he remembered of how the demon would nap there and he would have to yell or throw a rock or something to wake him up. Sometimes when he would stay on the tree when it was nighttime, the two of them would talk, with Kurama sitting on his bed with the window open and Hiei relaxing on the tree. _I miss our little talks._

_"Why did you ask all of us to stay away from you?"_ Hiei's question popped into Kurama's mind.

_He sounded so concern. I thought he didn't care when I first told him but he actually does._ Kurama smiled, only for it to disappear. _And I lied to him._

_I lied to all of them. I don't need space from them._ Kurama shut his eyes._ I enjoy having them nearby and I don't mind Hiei relaxing at my house or my school. I don't want them to know about her._

Ever since Kurama learned of how his cousin Kagome was going to live with them and attend his school, he felt uneasy. He was afraid of her discovering demons and worse, of what he really was. It was easy for him to keep it a secret from his family. His step-father worked in his company as head of it and when he had free time that he spent with the family, they usually stayed home or went out. His mother was busy with a part-time job at a small cafe, or stayed out with friends or stayed home. Kokoda went to middle school, was involved with sports, and hangout with his friends.

Kagome was Kurama's age and grade. He knew they would have to walk to school and home together. She'll be home most of the time unless she makes friends. (Which Kurama prayed would happen so she would be busy with them.) Her room, the spare room, was next to Kurama's and she'll be able to see Hiei napping on the tree. Kurama was mainly worried that if she met his friends, most likely they would;

A) Accidentally blurt out demon related subjects (Kurama has a strong feeling Botan would do that)

B) Make her a target for other demons, like how they did towards his mother.

C) Drag her into the misadventures and cause her to worry about them. (Like Keiko and Shizuru.)

D) Hit on her (Mainly Yusuke and Kuwabara.)

Even though they knew each other for two years and don't talk much, he always felt overprotective of her. _I want to keep her safe no matter what. _

* * *

"I'm thinking of joining the archery club." Kagome told Shuichi as the pair walked to school.

"Kyudo? (Japanese art of archery) Shuichu looked at her, remembering how when the Minamimos would visit the Higurashi home/shrine Kagome would show him her archery skills. "You certainly are talented, I'm sure you're be a high rank."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

* * *

Hiei stood upon a building looking down at Midoriiro no Bara high school, from a safe distance as to not be noticed by Kurama. _That girl yesterday, she was wearing an uniform from Kurama's school._ He thought as he saw students leaving the campus, the end of another school day. Hiei wondered about Kurama. _Maybe he's in his plant club._ He could faintly feel Kurama's energy so he jumped down from the building and into the school. As he entered the school grounds, he felt a different aura. _It's hers._

He went to the athletic fields. The same girl from yesterday was there, wearing a traditional archery uniform and holding her red bow. She was chatting with a short girl who held a tennis racket and uniform. After a few minutes, the two had to go to practice. Hiei followed her, staying out of her sight, and observed her as she practice shooting arrows.

_She really is skilled._ He thought as he watched her shot bulls-eye after bull-eyes. After a hour past, the club ended and she walked alone. Hiei continued to follow her, his curiosity getting the better of him. She walked for half a hour before entering an empty narrow alleyway and turned around.

"I know you're there so step out." She yelled at him.

_Not bad._ Hiei did as she told him. The two of them did a stare off, brown eyes looking at red eyes.

"Kagome."

Hiei looked at her, confused.

"My name is Kagome." She smirked. "Don't most people want to know the name of the person of who is going to kill them."

He grinned. "In that case you should know my name as well. I am Hiei." He walked towards her. _Why isn't she drawing out her bow and arrows?_ "Well, aren't you going to kill me?"

"I don't know. You're an interesting person."

"Tch." Is she trying to get on my nerves? He withdrew his sword, expecting her to step back or gasp. Instead she watched him calmly.

"Why were you watching me at school?"

"Does it matter?" _So she did sense my energy. _

_Is he spying on me? _"I just want to know what you were doing at my school."

"What if I was?"

"Why were you then?" _Can I even trust him?_

Hiei looked at her. _Might as well as tell her the truth._ "Because you too seem like an interesting person." Hiei admitted._ I want to know more about her and what her aura is._

Kagome grinned. _I guess I can trust him, for now._ She suddenly turned right. "You sense that?"

Hiei nodded. A different aura was near them. A demonic one.

She turned her attention back to him. "Shall we dance?" She joked.

"Let's go." He replied and the two raced off to beat up some demon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I feel like I rushed DX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking forever, the fall semester started DX**

**Also this story takes place after the ending of both animes. But it all ended when they turned sixteen (in this fanfic) and the yyh gang continues missions together (though they help with the Makai border patrol) Also they are second-years in their high schools. **

**GUIDE**

_Thoughts_

"normal speech"

*sound effects*

* * *

**Chapter three**

Over the course of a few days, Hiei found himself growing attached with Kagome. If they happened to have a run-in with each other, they two would hangout to simply walk, chat, and kick other demon's butts. Though they both enjoyed each other's company, Kagome hasn't told him about her experience with demons whereas Hiei didn't tell her about his past nor about his group of friends.

As far as Hiei knew, Kagome attended Midorii no Bara because it was her best choice of high school and lived with her uncle, aunt and two cousins,one attending her same high school. She also told him about her real home with her mom, younger brother and grandfather living together in Tokyo. She also told him about the Higurashi shrine and of it's past.

"You really are knowledgeable about your shrine and it's connection with the shikon no tama." Hiei commented, impressed with her wide knowledge about the jewel and also the Feudal Era.

Kagome gave a light-hearted smile. "You don't even know." She laid back, resting herself comfortable as she gazed upon the late-afternoon sky. The two were resting upon a hillside overlooking a part of the city.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" He said with a bit of arrogance.

Kagome glanced at the demon. "If I tell you, you're not going to believe me."

"What is it then? Let's see if I believe you or not."

"I'm a time-traveler."

"..." Hiei didn't know how to react. He looked at her, his eyes widen in confusion which caused Kagome to burst out laughing. "What?!"

After she controlled her laughter, she sat up and peered at him, only to laugh again.

"I don't get it." Hiei whined, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Your cheeks are turning red." Kagome pointed out.

"They are not." He faced the opposite direction from Kagome so she wouldn't see his red cheeks.

Kagome giggled and laid down. "Maybe someday I'll tell you everything."

"Why not today?" He said calmly, trying not to sound too curious.

"Not the right moment I guess." Kagome side-glanced at him. "Why don't you tell me of your past?"

"It's not the right moment." Hiei watched her pouted._ I do want to tell you everything. But I don't know how you will react._

He didn't want her to know how violent he was. Since his birth of being a cursed child, he held a me-against-the-world attitude and fought anyone. He did want to conquer the human world before and would have done anything to get Chapter Black. Well in the past. He looked down at the human girl. She does want to know about me. I wonder why and if I mean anything to her.

As far as Hiei knew, Kagome viewed him as an acquaintance or maybe even as a friend. She only told her of her family living in Tokyo and didn't tell him where she is currently living. He doesn't even know why her aura is pure nor how she has knowledge and experiences with demons. He knew pretty much nothing about her.

"Shoot, it's getting late!" Her surprised-worried voice interrupted his thoughts. The schoolgirl bolted up quickly, dusted off any grass and dirt particles, and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go." She gave him a warm smile. "I'll see you around."

"Wait." Hiei stood up. "Want me to walk you home?" He offered, like he always have before.

"No, but thank you." Was her usual replied. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Kagome grinned, lifting up her fists in a defensive way.

Hiei gave a small smile. "I know you can."

"Bye!" With that, she dashed off, leaving the demon alone.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he stepped into his house. "I'm home." He announced half-heartily.

"Hey." Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen.

Kurama stared at her. "You're not going home?" Every Friday right after school, Kagome would pack a bag and go to her real home for the weekend, using the metro train. She always went before evening to avoid the really crowded (and sometimes fulled with perverts) trains.

"I was with a friend and lost track of time." She grabbed a plastic water bottle and ran upstairs.

"Hello sweetie." His mother greeted as she walked out of the living room. "Could you walk Kagome to the station? It's getting dark and i dangerous.

"Of course mother." He was going to walk with her anyways. He walked upstairs and leaned on Kagome's room's doorway. He let out a chuckle as she scrambled around the room, picking out what clothes to bring. "You should have your backpack prepared for next time so you wouldn't have to rush."

"Okay mom." She gave him a teasing grin as she put on her favorite yellow backpack.

"It's supposedly going to be cold and windy this weekend." He said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms.

She gave him a are-you-freaking-kidding-me glare before opening her closet and taking out a light sweater. "Seriously, you'll be a great mom." She muttered under her breath as she put on the sweater. She turned to her cousin. "Should I bring an umbrella too?"

"I think you're good." He grabbed her backpack. "It's almost going to be six. If we hurry we should be able to make it for the five-forty-five train."

"Okay." The two rushed downstairs and Kagome told Shiori that she'll call when she's home to which Shiori replied goodbye and be safe. Kurama told his mother he'll be back soon.

* * *

It wasn't until the two were at the station when Kurama noticed Kagome brought along her bow and arrows.

"Aren't they considered as weapons!?" He asked in a paranoid tone as he looked around, praying there was no security guards around. _Please don't get arrested._

"Not really, I don't think the guards even care." She removed her backpack from him.

"Don't get in trouble." He replied sternly.

"Okay mom." She grinned. "Oh and Shuichi?"

"Yes?" He looked at his cousin, her face going from a joking look into a concerned one.

"I don't know what's bugging you today but cheer up." She looked at a nearby clock. Five-forty-one. "You can text me later if you need advice or something."

Kurama looked shocked then quickly smiled. "I'm okay honestly. You don't want to miss the train."

"I know mom."

"Stop that." He scolded her before he smiled again. "Or else I'll ground you."

"Whatever." She hugged him goodbye. "See ya and take care!" She turned around and headed to the train. "And cheer up!" She shouted at the doorway before she stepped in.

"Take care too! And I will!" Kurama shouted, as he waved his hand. As soon as the train took off and stepped out of sight, he walked off.

* * *

_Where has Hiei gone?_ He wondered. He had a run-in with Yusuke and Kuwabara earlier. They were heading to the Makai (Demon world) border to check if Hiei was there as the two of them haven't seen him in a while. He decided to tag along with them and asked Mukuro. She told them he hasn't visited in a while and she never bothered to look for him since he could take care of himself.

_I hope he didn't run into any trouble._ Kurama the felt his cell-phone vibrate. A new text message.

Cheer up emo kid.

Kurama smiled. Kagome was trying to cheer him up in a funny, sassy way.

You're grounded forever.

He pressed send and looked up at the evening sky._ Hiei, be safe wherever you are._

* * *

"I'm going to the library." Kurama called out the as he slipped on his shoes from the doorway.

"Have your cell phone on you and don't come home late okay sweetie?" His mother called out back. He stepped outside and waved a goodbye at his step-brother.

Well, at least I was right about the weather being cold and windy. He thought as he zipped up his sweater. Though the breeze does feel nice. He suddenly felt a familiar aura. "Hiei." He smiled as he walked up to a close tree. Sure enough the demon was napping in it. _At least I know you're safe._

* * *

It was now Sunday._ Always weird now I never see nor feel Kagome's presence on the weekends._ Hiei thought to himself as he rested in a tree.

"Hiei?" He looked down to see a certain redhead.

"Kurama." He jumped down.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Nor has anyone else." Hiei looked at his concerned friend.

"I've just been busy."

"Doing what? Are you hiding something from us?"

Hiei smiled as he thought of Kagome. "I'm not hiding anything dangerous if you're wondering."

Kurama stared at him, confused and curious. "What have you been doing then?" He crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad. Just been with a friend lately."

"A friend? From your past?"

"No but I trust her."

"Her?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

Hiei looked away. "She's a female. What are you even doing here?"

"I have to go to the train station." Kurama knew Hiei wasn't going to spill much. "I gotta go now. Just you and your friend better not do anything stupid."

"We won't." Hiei jumped back into the tree and watched Kurama walk off. _What is up with him? _

* * *

Kagome brushed her bangs out of her as she walked around in a small forest near the outskirts of the city. School and club ended and she decided to walk around to see if she could find Hiei. _Guess I'm growing attached to him._ She thought as she looked up as the afternoon evolved into the cool evening sky.

She did trust him. When they first met, he caught her curiosity and interest. They are now getting closer and Kagome wants to tell him everything more about her life, knowledge of the Shikon no Tama and demons, the well, the Feudal Era and her friends. But she felt like he was hiding something from her, mostly his life. Still, she wants to know more about him and get closer.

_And he's different._

Her main family, mother, grandfather, and younger brother Sota, were all aware of her adventures in the Feudal Era. They care deeply for her and she loves them. She jut can't bring herself to tell them everything about it for fear of worrying them too much. And I don't want to scare them by telling them I see demons in our era.

Her old friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, would never understand.

The Feudal gang are her most closest friends. However, they don't understand the human world._ They can also be a little dense..._

_Shippo is a small fox child. He can act really bratty and narcissistic but he's really sweet, kind, and another younger brother to Kagome. Sango was more of the girl best friend I ever had and very reliable but sometimes focused a bit too much on the pervert. The pervert none other the skilled, knowledgeable monk, known as Miroko. And Inuyasha..._

She stopped walking. Though she always visited the Feudal Era every weekend she went over, and always saw him while the gang was together, the two could never straighten out their true feelings. When they first met and everything, they could never get along. Even when they did, it was sometimes because Inuyasha saw Kikyo in her. And when Kikyo was resurrected, as a doll, he would chase after her whenever he had the chance. Course this caused jealously which lead to arguments and both feelings hurt. Yet the two of them would still work together and become a great fighting team. Their feelings turned closer and closer and there were a couple of times when they kissed. Kagome felt a light blush. _But I guess we were never meant to be..._

When Kikyo died, Inuyasha was heart-broken. When they finally defeated Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was destroyed Kagome felt her relationship change with Inuyasha. Though they were still friends, Kagome was there more of a reminder of Kikyo. She could tell because she would sometimes catch Inuyasha with a sad face looking at her before he shook it off and changed the subject.

_Kikyo...I hated being thought as nothing else but her reincarnation. We're different people. And Inuyasha made it worse. But..._ She looked at her red bow which Kikyo gave to her when she passed away. _I wish I got to know her more. And Inuyasha to respect that I am not Kikyo and never will be._

Suddenly a faint but strong demonic presence pass by, forcing Kagome to snap out of her thoughts. She whipped out an arrow and held it against her bow. She moved quietly and quickly._ It's getting away!_ She worried as she felt it go fainter. Then she felt three other different ones.

_More demons?! But the three other ones don't feel dangerous. Still, I can't leave them alone. I have to hurry!_

* * *

_It's quick._ Kurama thought as he sprinted through the forest. He looked over at Yusuke, who was far from him. Kuwabara was nowhere to be seen but most likely he was still following their plan; corner the demon and send them back to the Makai if it cooperates. Luckily for them, the demon choose to stay in the forest that settled on the outskirts of the city.

_I can't feel its presence anymore_. He shut his eyes and concentrated. He suddenly felt a different but faint aura. _I never felt this one. It's new._ He allowed himself to find the source while scanning for the demon.

The new aura suddenly fainted away. He was about to turn around when he heard a footstep scuffled in the dirt. He hid behind a tree near the sound, and took out a rose ready to convert it into a whip. Kurama took a deep breath and stepped out.

An arrow was pointed at his head.

"Shuichi!?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review, they help a lot ^^**

**Also I edited the first two chapters because I noticed I made a mistake. **


End file.
